I'm An ghost But I feel alive avengers x abused child reader
by Here-is-professor-genki
Summary: You was just an Normal Child and had an normal Life until When you was five.Your step parents found out that you was an ghost hybrid because your mom was the queen of shadows ghost and Your father was half Deer/Horse/goat.You was being hurt and bullied until something happened


In the cool winter night on (B/d) there was a baby being born by a single mother but It was an princess of the shadow single mother was depressed and mad because her husband cheated on her with an blond woman that was only like wearing is an crop top and an Short skirt. She finally have give life to an baby named (Y/n) but she know it wasn't your fault for her husband cheated beside her friends said He was been cheating on her since the first day they she said "Don't worry...He won't have you Beside who knew what will he do to you or what will happen when I'm gone."and she Kissed her sleeping baby and fades away because she went back under ground to sleep for seven year to Recover from the born but before she did she told an nurse to not give her husband the baby but put up for adoptin so they can have an better lucky her she named them (Y/n).

~Time-Skip (Y/F/N)

I walked in the house after I kissed my side chick goodbye."(Y/m/n)! I'm Home"I scream as I put up my coat and take off my shoes."...(Y/m/n)?"I said but no answered so I walked in the living room where she Like to be the most in this house,but I didn't even see her in the living."(Y/m/n)! Where are you!"I started to Panicking but I saw a note and Pick it up.I started reading it but fell onto my knee and cry."Why! Why Did I do this! If I didn't cheated on her we can be an happy family...and I miss my own Child birth! I'm an Stupid freaking no good Husband! I cried while pulling my note said "I'm sorry but it's over,I know you cheated on me and wasn't there when (Y/n) was born beside I'm not going to let you have her you Monster.~From (M/Y/N) Your Ex wife. I walked to the Kitchen Open the Fridge and started drinking A Lot of beer and was rushing to drink all of them until I got drunk and walks over to the drawers and pull out the gun and cry again."If I can't have an happy family….Then I'll just die" He said and point at his in the Neighborhood heard a loud BANG!.

~When (y/n) was 5 years old~

I was walking with my Step father and mother until I saw an avengers toy kit which made me gasp in happiness."Mommy! Can you buy me that! Please! I promise I'll be good for an year!" I said looking at her."(Y/n) No! Beside your not getting nothing after what you did!" My stepmom said even though I know I just put some salt in her eggs like she said but changed her mind when I put in the salt already."But I Only put In the egg Before You changed your mind! I learned my to wait before put something in after you hit me."I said loudly and everyone around us Looked at me."...Honey you want to do it this time?" My stepdad said it but my Eyes widen and I started running because I already know what they mean.I already have an cut on my cheek,nose,arms,legs,and back,and I have a Broken Nose and eyes was burning and Felt something wet running down my face and relize I was crying."(Y/n)! Get back here Now you Prick Or You get 100 Whopping again!" My Parents screamed and chased after me but lucky for me I can Run Really I was running for my life I Bumped into someone and fell back with an "UFH!" and lands on my bottom."Hey are you ok?" The person said as he helped (Y/n),when (Y/n) about to answer She/He heard their parents coming them so they Hide behind the person."Don't Let them Hurt me! Please they did this to me and now they're going to hurt me More!" I cried as their parents walk towards them."Hey Can you move So I can get this little bit-I mean my Lovely daughter/Son?" My Step Mother Guy thinks an push up his glasses and look at them and cross his arms."No! When will I give your child back for! You nearly almost Kill them By looking at him/Her the Guy said and Pick me up."Beside! There no point trying to call the police because they'll Know I'm telling to the Truth". The guys said but Some reason He look familiar Until It hit me,He was Bruce banner! I was trying to fangirl but I wasted to much energy so I'm So sleepy! so I fell asleep on His shoulder as he carry me away from my parent to somewhere


End file.
